


Happiness

by Jumin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Human!Historia, Lesbian, Sad, Society ISNT kind, Witch!Ymir, Witchcraft, Yuri, im sorry, terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumin/pseuds/Jumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was happiness, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

The town was busier than usual that day. Historia could faintly hear broken piece of conversations other shared. They all went something along the lines of  _witches_ and  _hanging at nightfall._ Such words  _scared_ Historia. She'd never seen a witch nor heard of anyone in the village encounter one. She'd only heard tales.  _Tales._

They was never positive remarks about witches. They were sinners, after all. In her village, to stray from the past of "God" was considered treason: which resulted in death. Chuckling softly, she pushed her thoughts away. It was her anniversary afterall! 

She and her lover—Ymir—had officially been dating for a year. Not that anyone else knew that. It was of course, considered taboo, also punishable by death. Oh, the blonde was so excited—she didn't think she could wait anymore! Every month, they celebrated their milestones. Really, rather than celebrating the time they were together, it was more of a celebration of having yet to be caught. 

She always knew Ymir had planned something special; she never was good at keeping her mouth shut. (Thus, having her have to save her from conflict many, many times.) Historia, mostly know as Krista, knocked on the door of a simple, plain cottage. It was a brick house, lined with swirls that resembled cake. 

That was the main reason she liked this house. "Ymir, I'm here!" Her angelic voice rang from outside. She frowned when she didn't get an answer back, but continue knocking, nonetheless. Still, the girl got _no answer_. Maybe she out, preparing for their lovely night. Historia's heart fluttered at she thought of how this night would go. Would she get surprised with flowers? No, that was simply too basic for the brunette. Ymir loved doing big things for Historia, no matter the occasion. 

A blush coated her pale cheeks as she recalled the first time they—you know what she meant. Her lover has been so gentle, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, reassuring her that everything would be OK. The blond could still recall her moment of climax; it was certainly a feeling she'd never forget. 

She shrugged; Ymir would certainly show up later anyways, right? The day was still young, there was no need to rush. She smiled, walking away from the cottage she was oh-so familiar. 

Historia had a feeling this was going to be the  _happiest_ day of her life. 

 

You know that feeling of dread you get when you lose something important? For example, forgetting to put you homework in you binder when you know for sure that you had done it, or having to leave at the very moment to see that one of two of your shoes are missing? That was what Historia was feeling at the moment. The sun was almost done setting, stars were faintly visible in the night sky. 

Why hadn't Ymir come to get her? Why hadn't she heard anything from her beloved the whole day? Was she sick? Hurt? Kidnapped? Her thoughts became progressively worse with each moment. She has already asked around for Ymir earlier, disturbing every person her eyes laid on. Each question bore the same answer.

No. No one had seen her. No one had heard from her. 

If anyone wanted to cry the most right now, it was Historia. For 4 hours, 4 hellish hours, the petite girl had been mindlessly roaming the village in search for her loved one. She was becoming desperate; she wanted to see her now! Her feet hurt, her mouth, eyes, nose, and ears burned from the need to cry and the happy façade she put up when she questioned her clueless neighbors.

Of all the days, months, even years of her life, why had this happened today of all days? At the point, the  girl just wanted to go home, freshen up, then sleep the night away. Historia sobbed and sobbed. Today was horrible! How could she ever thought today would be the best?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is just going to be 2 chapters. I had forgotten I wrote this, oops. I'll try to have chapter 2 up by Sunday?


End file.
